silk_steam_and_steelfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil in the Wind
The Devil in the Wind Attributes: Skills: Languages: Chinese, Japanese. Scripts: Japanese. Weaponry: Notable equipment and resources: Sword-Pistols: This matched katana and wakizashi have been a Hideyoshi family heirloom for centuries, ever since his great-great-great-great-great-grandfather stole them off a dead samurai. They have been passed down from father to son for generations, making them a prized possession of the Hideyoshi family line. When his wife offered to take them apart and build a pair of revolvers into the hilts, Tetsuo could not think of a single reason to stop her. Smoke Bombs: What good is a master thief without smoke bombs? Tetsuo usually keeps a number of these on his person for when he needs to make a sudden exit. Which is often. Lock Picks: These bits of bent wire can tease open a lock with a Sleight of Hand check. Airship: A small, highspeed vessel, the Kurokaze ''is an ideal ship for pillaging the Himalayan trade routes. It contains modest and poorly kept living quarters, and much of it's crew sleeps aboard the ship even when at port. Tetsuo stole this airship with the aid of his lovely wife, Tashi. They are still in dispute over which of them actually owns it. Crew of Miscreants: Tetsuo has about four hooligans who follow him about, drawn from every quarter of the globe. Most of them are lazy, drunken, thieving good-for-nothings, much like Tetsuo himself. Autocycle: Can you believe people just leave these lying around with the keys in the ignition? Some unscrupulous fellow might steal one. Modest Lifestyle: On the one hand, Tetsuo drinks and gambles with aplomb. On the other hand, he lives on an airship. Life savings: Tetsuo doesn't so much have "money" as he has "gambling debts." But whatever, money just like, comes and goes, man. '''Talents:' Swift as the Wind! You can sprint at incredible speeds, twice that of a normal person. By spending a point of Breath, your maximum speed is now 4 MPH x Athletics total, rather than 2x, and your in-combat running speed is likewise doubled. In game terms, this means you can now match pace with horses and motor vehicles in chase scenes. Shark in the Depths! You can swim at incredible speeds and hold your breath for great lengths of time. Your base swim speed is now 2 MPH x Athletics total, rather than 1x, meaning you can match pace with those running on land while swimming. Additionally, you can hold your breath for one minute per Athletics success, and do not risk losing your breath if you sustain injury. Falling Leaf! You have a knack for surviving falls from great heights. You only take one point of damage for each ten feet you fall, and every success on your Acrobatics check reduces the damage by one point. Human Spider! You climb with speed and grace, moving up walls the way others walk on the ground. Your maximum climbing speed 2 MPH x Acrobatics total, and in action sequences you can scale one story (10 feet) per success on an Acrobatics roll. Flying Grasshopper! You can jump incredible distances. Your standing vertical jump is equal to your Acrobatics total in feet, your standing horizontal jump is equal to double your Acrobatics total in feet, and your running horizontal jump is equal to double your Athletics plus Acrobatics total in feet. Fortune's Sword! You always seem to have a weapon at hand, and you know how to use improvised weapons to maximum effect. As a free action, you can procure a part of the scenery and re-purpose it as a melee weapon. The improvised weapon has a total attack, parry, and damage value distributed as you see fit; a pair of barbecue skewers might be +2 to attack and +1 to damage, whereas a garbage can lid might be +3 to parry. Fortune's Arrow! You always have something at hand to throw, and you throw it with great precision. As a free action, you may re-purpose part of the scenery into a deadly missile weapon. The improvised projectile has a short range, and a total accuracy and damage rating of three points, distributed as you see fit; a barrage of copper coins might be +3 accuracy and +0 damage, whereas a chair might be +3 damage and +0 accuracy. Officer Returns the Favor! You can send an opponent's weapon right back at them. Whenever you successfully evade a Sharpshooting attack with a throwing weapon, you may spend a point of Fortune to snatch the weapon from the air and immediately hurl it back. If you have a bow handy, you may also use this talent when being shot with an arrow. This talent does not work on firearms or explosives. Biography: Tetsuo is a damned, dirty pirate from a long and proud line of damned, dirty pirates. His ancestors have been pillaging the sea of Japan since the 13th century, and he's pretty sure that for him to forsake the family trade would be a breach of filial piety. So at least he has that going for him. And while most of his ancestors sailed the seas, Tetsuo lives in a time of much change, where fewer and fewer vessels sail the wide ocean, and more and more fly across the open sky. Tetsuo and his ship'' ''have made their riches targetting the trans-himmalayan skyways that connect the Chinese and Indian markets. In his youth, he flew alongside his father, "Deathbringer from the Sky" Akira Hideyoshi. One day, however, Hideyoshi's vessel was lured into an ambush by British ships over the mountains of Tibet. The pirates were shot down, their ship crashing into side of a mountain. Since then, his father has been missing and presumed dead, and Tetsuo has been carrying on the Hideyoshi pirate name. Appearance: Tetsuo is a handsome and dashing rogue, with long hair and an easy grin. He usually dresses in modified Japanese style clothing, in all black, with hakama tucked into tall buckled boots. Personality: Philosophers and mathematicians are still struggling to account for the full sum of Tetsuo Hideyoshi's moral failings. He's a drunken, lazy, greedy, selfish, disrespectful, murderous, lecherous, son-of-a-bitch that seems to have been brought into the world just to make Confucious cry. He is a constant womanizer, and is renowned for his attempts to sleep with every attractive women -and most of the attractive men- he meets. He steals and robs out of habit, and is quick to start a fight with anyone who seems worth starting a fight with. In spite of all this, he fancies himself quite a hero; he is incredibly reckless, easily mistaking what is only a bad idea for a chance to prove himself. For all of his flaws, he does has a certain level of filial piety, and his blackguard ways are a means of living up to a long line of ancestors who were exactly the same way. Playstyle: Tetsuo is a sneaky bastard, highly skilled in stealth, as well as combat and subterfuge. Even in social and martial encounters he tends to be stealthy and duplicitous, preferring to lie rather than speak the truth, and stab opponent's in the back rather than face to face. In combat, he prefers the use of his sword pistols, but when deprived of them, has been known to use everything and anything around him as a weapon. Relationships: Tetsuo is a very libertine fellow, and his life is punctuated by a number of tumultuous on-again off-again romantic relationships. He and Tashi are both rivals and lovers, and have been for some time. He finds himself frequently entangled with the courtesan Jade Butterfly, as well as the assassin Rajagni Singh.